


Diamond in the Rough

by Piggie50



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Disney References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: Oswald escapes the palace and falls right into the arms of a street rat...because, after all, the streets of Gotham aren't always safe to walk alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, so please, no badgering for more.  
> If you want more, please make it yourself, then tell me about it so that I can read it and love it!

Oswald knew that he shouldn’t have left, but he was tired of his life in the palace, even if he was the prince (though this wasn’t technically his kingdom, and King Falcone had only taken him on as a ward).  
So, he had stolen a set of clothing from his servant and sneaked over the garden wall.  
Now, Oswald was enchanted by his newfound freedom, and he was already in love with the city that he had only ever seen from a distance.  
The common people of Gotham went about their business, Oswald watching it all with wide eyes.  
One scene in particular caught his eye: A small girl dressed in black was staring at a pile of apples ravenously.   
Something soft touched Oswald’s heart, and he went over and plucked an apple off of the top of the pile and presented it to the girl, “Here you go.”  
As the girl smile and ran away with her new prize and voice rang out, “I hope you are planning to pay for that.”  
Oswald turned and saw a portly man behind him, sweat clinging to his thinning black hair.  
“What?” Pay? Oswald had not thought to bring any money with him, which was a grievous oversight on his part.  
“I’ll not have such thievery!” The man shouted, reaching out and grabbing Oswald’s wrist, and slamming it to the table beside the apples. “The price for a thief is a hand!” He drew out a knife from his pocket and held it up, the metal blinking in the sun.  
Oswald struggled, terrified, “No, wait, please! I can go get the money from the king!”  
The man wasn’t listening.  
Oswald whimpered, closing his eyes in preparation for the pain, but instead, a hand landed on his shoulder.  
“There you are! Thank you so much for finding my brother sir!” This voice was new, and deliciously deep.  
Oswald opened his eyes and turned his head to see a man behind him—blonde hair, dark blue eyes, ragged clothing, and a disgruntled looking money situated on his shoulder.  
“Your brother?” The salesman was perplexed.   
The new man nodded, “Yes. Adopted, you know. I was just leading him on a walk from Arkham Asylum,” he lowered his voice, “Family day today, the only time I visit.”  
Smoothly, the man yanked Oswald back from the vendor and into his arms.  
“Here,” he went on, pulling a coin from a pouch around his waist, “For the apple.”  
The salesman took the coin, glowered at it, and then waved them away.  
Hurriedly, the man, Oswald’s savior, led him away and down an alleyway.  
“You should be more careful,” the man said, letting go of Oswald at last.  
Mystified, the prince looked around at him. “Thank you, for helping me back there, but why—“  
“Why did I help you?” The man smiled, “It’s just what I do. I’m Jim, by the way, Jim Gordon.” He extended his hand, which the prince took.  
“I’m Oswald,” he replied, feeling himself blushing a bit, “Thank you, again.”  
“No problem,” Jim said, removing his hand from the other’s grasp. “Just out of curiosity though, what were you doing with that guy? You seemed a bit…out of your element.”  
Oswald rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it that obvious?”  
Jim looked away, “A bit.” His cheeks were flushed.   
The monkey appeared to be frowning.  
“Well,” Oswald shifted, “I should be on my way…I—I hope that we meet again. You’re a bit of a diamond in the rough, Jim.”  
Then, cursing himself, Oswald hurried away, his face bright red now.  
Had he looked back he might have seen the same blush on Jim’s face, his mouth open, the monkey smacking his owner aside the head.  
But he did not.  
Instead, since he had nowhere to go, and he needed to rethink his plans of escape and freedom, Oswald snuck back into the palace.  
Only his servant and friend, Ed, had noticed his short absence, and Oswald ignored his complaints that were riddled with questions.  
He was caught up in his thoughts of Jim, and of his next escape attempt in order to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine-Oswald  
> Aladdin-Jim  
> Abu-Harvey  
> Sultan-Don Falcone  
> Vendor Salesman- Don Maroni  
> Apple Seeking Child-Selena


End file.
